


Amaranth | Bachelor Button

by CornyStories



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornyStories/pseuds/CornyStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‹‹It was thy kiss, love, that made me immortal›› - Margaret Fuller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranth | Bachelor Button

**Author's Note:**

> I must apologize for the German phrases that I use in this story, as I have been using Google Translation for those :)
> 
> I just watched the X-Men: Apocalypse, and fell in love with the blue, adorable Kurt Wagner (he was the reason I actually watched the movie) shhhh!  
> Anyway, I have seen that there's not that much of Kurt Wagner x Reader-Insert, so therefore I wanted to help that! And this story will be along with the storyline, so spoiler alert here guys! But if you still want to read, go ahead and do so :)) 
> 
> And if you want to let me know what you think, let me know in the comments ;)  
> Thanks for reading!

**Chapter One**

One - First Meeting

* * *

 

         As the last lesson had ended, [Name] spotted quickly the newest student that had arrived, Scott Summers. The moment she stepped out from the classroom, she was basically in his line of view; even after he had removed the white bandage from his eyes, it was like he could not even see through those sunglasses. Both of them collided, [Name]'s papers and books flew from her hands, as a curse formed itself on her lips. Scott stumbled backward, shocked at the sudden reveal that someone had collided into him. Perhaps they both were at fault, but it seemed like he would not that slide so easily. Behind him, three other mutants stood; Jubilee and Jean - but the third one was someone [Name] had not seen before. 

Blue colored skin, elven-like ears and a tail that would move gracefully behind his back. But that was not the strangest thing she had seen, as she gave them all a warm smile. "[Name], are you finished?" Jean questioned, jumped into the line of her view.  _Please don't be mad, alright? We're just taking Kurt to the mall,_ however, the name that was spoken into her mind did not sound familiar. At that, she tilted her head, nodded to answer both the questions - but it seemed perhaps she understood more than she leads on. Two [Color] colored eyebrows knitted together, the books pressed up against her chest and the silent seemed to test Scott's patience. 

"Yeah, I'm finished," that seemed to please Jubilee as she stepped forward, hooked her own arm around [Name]'s arm. They both looked at each other, and at that moment she wished she had not stepped out from the classroom. Whenever Jubilee would come up with something, it would always end in trouble; Jean laughed slightly at those thoughts, something that made [Name] turn her head around and glare playfully at the red-haired mutant. "Okay, so where are you guys headed?" She questioned, but practically she already knew that. Jubilee's smile indicated that she was already made for the little trip to the mall - she leaned close to [Name]'s ear and whispered. As some other students walked by, some looked at them with raised eyebrows and others just simply walked by. 

[Name] glanced towards Jean, who seemed to be looking at Scott, neither of them spoke to each other. 

But something was still bothering [Name], as to who this Kurt was. Could that be the blue-skinned mutant that walked behind Scott and Jean? He looked clearly uncomfortable there, as he very so often glanced around himself. It was like he was afraid that someone would jump out of nowhere and attack him, at that [Name] glanced over her shoulder and met Jean's gaze. They both seemed to understand each other at that moment, as [Name] quickly mumbled something to Jubilee so she would let go of her arm. The said young woman did so, gave a quick smile and headed off. Scott and Jean walked by, as [Name] waited for the new mutant to gain the lost distance. His red colored eyes flickered from side to side, toyed with the over-sized jacket's sleeves that clearly was not made for his size. "Hi," [Name] spoke softly and tilted her head slightly to the side, the blue-skinned mutant spanned his attention towards her; she could swear that his cheeks suddenly got suddenly a darker shade of blue.

"Eh, hello," his accent was thick, [Name] found it quite adorable when he stumbled over his own feet. Quickly she stepped forward, opened her arms out as her books landed on the wooden floor, grabbed a hold of the clumsy young man. His dark colored hair that was shaped longer on the right side of his face somehow managed to cover his whole face when he glanced slowly upwards. His hands, that only had surprisingly only three fingers, were wrapped around her forearm. But as quickly it had happened, he stepped backward and started to chant in German. Shook his head from side to side, his whole face had been given a darker shade of blue now - Scott, Jean, and Jubilee glanced behind their backs from where they stood; none of them seemed to want to step in.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay," [Name] stepped forward, placed her own hands on the side of his arms. " _Ich habe einen Narren aus mir_." [Name] raised an mental eyebrow at those words, but thought against to question him about that. Whatever he said, it was perhaps to calm himself down - after a few more seconds she had managed to calm him down, his red colored eyes were facing downwards at the moment. He would not look up at her, no matter what she said to him.  _Perhaps I should not go along to the mall, Jean - the poor thing is completely mortified because of me,_ [Name] spoke to Jean. "I'll just ... Go. Hope you still have a great time." With that, she let her hands fall from his arms, turned around and picked up her books. Pressed them against her chest, needed to fight the need to sprint off the moment she had walked past the blue-skinned mutant. 

The moment she had rounded the corner, it seemed as Scott had walked up to his new friend. "Good job, you just made [Name] feel bad," but she could not hear what the response had been. Her feet had carried her quickly towards her own room. Some of the students gazed at her apologetically, as they somehow had seen or heard what had happened. Word spread quickly, that was something [Name] had never liked. No matter what one would do, within five minutes the whole school would know what you had done. It did not matter what it would be, only it was juicy gossip. 

•••

Everything had happened so fast, as the next few seconds seemed like a blur. [Name] had been seated at the wooden writing desk that was inside her room, until that moment she had opened up her door and in a split of a second, she was outside. Her stomach turned, as her vision started to see black dots hovering over the sky - her eardrums seemed to be broken, as everything felt numb. Blinking, and turned her head slightly to the side; the view of the school she knew was gone. Nothing, the whole building were burned down to the ground. Slowly she managed to sit herself up, blinked and tried to focus her gaze.

What had happened?

As she had closed her eyes and reopened them - a young man kneeled in front of her, his head slightly tilted to the side. He had silver-like hair color, goggles strapped on top of his head and slowly a smirk found its way around his lips. "Hey there, you okay?" [Name] swallowed, stumbled shakily onto her feet and tried to process what had just happened. As she tried to speak, she took a step forward; however, it seemed like her body were still not comfortable to move just yet. As her knees failed her, the unknown stranger wrapped his arms around her waist and held her upright. [Name] could feel the pulsing energy from him, it was quick and heated. Something that made her head feel even dizzier than usual; "No need to fall for me just yet, babe." 

If [Name] had still the strength, she would have sent him a glare and given him an earful. But she only forced her feet to regain control and pulled herself shakily out of his embrace. "How?" Was the only thing she managed to ask him, as with that single question it busted his ego even further. The silver haired young man winked at her, took a step backward and bowed from the waist down. 

"Peter Maximoff, at your service," Peter said, as [Name] nodded. The two of them said nothing more, as she suddenly remembered that Jean and the others were not at the school. Every student and professors would see them now, nonetheless, that was actually their last problem at the moment. 

"[Name], are you alright?" Another voice broke down the slightly awkward silence that had filled up with Peter and [Name], as she turned her head around and spotted Hank. But she had not the strength to speak up, as she only nodded to answer the question. Peter seemed to find it somehow amusing, as he snorted - but quickly turned around and placed himself at [Name]'s side. She blinked, scanned the field of students that seemed to be dumbstruck, just like what she felt at the moment. After five more minutes, a car showed up that reviled Jean and the others; the red-haired woman slipped out from the car, scanned over the field and placed a hand over her mouth.

It was until she spotted the person she wanted to see, sprinted across the field and soon [Name] heard someone cry out her name - she turned around. The sight of seeing Jean sprinting straight towards her was somehow surreal. Nonetheless, they both wrapped their arms around each other, as Jean mumbled unhearable words into her shoulder. [Name]'s eyes stung with the tears, as she tightened her hold around her dear friend. Jubilee soon followed, as she wrapped her own arms around them both. None of the boys stepped into the hug, but Scott scanned the field as well. Hank walked up, spoke to the younger Summers sibling. It was not until Scott sprinted straight towards the remaining ruins of the school, that [Name] remembered that Scott had an older brother; Alex Summers. 

The three females pulled away, as both Jean and [Name] sprinted afterward Scott. Or, Jean had her fingers wrapped around her wrist. As if she would not let go of [Name], somehow that made her feel better about the whole situation at hand. 

Scott kneeled in front of the giant hole that leads down to the basement of the school, his sunglasses held tightly in his hand and sobbed as quiet as he could. The blue-skinned mutant, [Name] soon found out that his name was Kurt, the name that Jean had spoken for the first time. Somehow she felt incredibly stupid for not knowing that but pushed those thoughts away. Kurt slowly walked up to them, as [Name] saw that they had bought some new clothes to him. His red colored eyes were directed in front of him, straight towards Scott's back that was hunched over and rocked back and forth. While his shoulders shook slightly, as [Name] bit down at her lower lip and stepped slightly backward. Breathed heavily out through her nostrils, she almost jumped out of her own skin the moment she felt that someone placed themselves next to her. 

Kurt stood silently, not a single word came from him. Until he glanced quickly towards her, at the corner of his eye. " _Geht es dir gut_?" He whispered nervously, [Name] blinked and looked at him. Her face must have shown pure confusion, as Kurt swallowed and turned a darker shade of blue once again. But this time, it seemed like he did not want to move away from her, as he took a small step to the side, closer to her side. "Are you alright?" He questioned again, this time, she could understand him. With a small nod, a weak smile; she looked perhaps like she had been thrown out of the window (something that she felt as well). But the whole peace was soon gone, as some military looking helicopters flew over their heads. Scott had managed to get a hold of himself, as Jean harshly whispered out that they all needed to get cover. [Name] felt like she had been glued to the spot, her legs would not move.

Jean whispered in a hurried tone, but it all seemed to fade into nothingness as she spotted Raven, or Mystique as she was also known as, cry out. But it was too late, every student and professor collapsed. Fell heavily down to the ground, and as [Name] felt three fingers wrap themselves around her wrist - with a hard pull she fell against a chest, two arms wrapped around her and also a tail. Scott or Jean said something about the sight in front of them, as [Name] blinked once and twice. Everything had gone so perfectly, to perfectly - she knew that deep down something was happening, but how she knew that, it all seemed so surreal. She knew that she lived a dangerous life, she had seen her mother been taken away from her before her very own eyes. Still her father loved her deeply, even more perhaps. 

As she pounded on those memories of her childhood, she could hear the hushed tones of her friends around her. Scott had mentioned about helping the others, but [Name] had not really followed with the whole conversation. In a split of a second, once again they were not hiding behind one of the remains of the school - they were inside one of the helicopters. At that she could feel her head spin once again, her stomach turned and [Name] hoped she could hold down her food. But instead, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as her body went limp in Kurt's grasp. 


End file.
